the_vampire_diaries_roleplaynewfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Powers
Atmokinesis - Atmokinesis, more commonly known as Weather Manipulation, is the ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of the magical being and scope of his or her power. Certain magical beings can control only a few aspects of the weather, while others can control them all. Weather manipulation can be achieved via active power, spells and potions or different combinations of the aforementioned. Aura Choking - Aura Choking is the ability to choke beings with their own Aura and suffocate them. Body Insertion - Body Insertion is the ability to insert a person into someone else's body with the wave of a hand. Blood Boiling - Blood Boiling is the ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. Victims of this power are subjected to intense pain, heatwaves and have difficulty breathing until they are eventually killed. Clairaudience - Clairaudience is the ability to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. This is merely an aspect of another psychic ability such as Empathy or Sensing rather than a separate power. Conjuring the Elements - Conjuring the Elements is the magical abilty to generate and manipulate the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, ice and electricity. Dark Binding -''' A 'dark binding ceremony '''is an evil ritual performed by a dark priestess which binds two people as husband and wife. The two being wed may not have to join them of their own free will, they may be forced into the wedding, unlike its counterpart, a handfasting. Discord -' Discord is the ability to create conflict between groups of beings in the immediate vicinity of the user. Elasticity - Elasticity is the abilty to stretch certain or all parts of the body in an elastic fashion. Enhanced Senses - Enhanced Senses is the ability to possess one or more senses that are amplified beyond their regular function. This can be applied to all five senses; taste, hearing, smell, sight and touch. This power may be in constant effect or activated as desired. Genesis - Genesis is the rare demonic power to create lesser beings from one's own body. Glisten-Fading - Glisten-Fading is an energy-based telepotation ability. Hyper Speed - Hyper Speed, more commonly known as Super Speed, is the ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. Hydrokinesis - Hydrokinesis, also known as Aquakinesis, is the ability to create and manipulate water itself. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to create water balls and use them to encase people in columns of water and drown them. However, as it is a rare power, not much is known about its exact power and limits. Illusion Casting - Illusion Casting is the ability to cast illusions, which are perception of the mind. Users can cause those affected to see and hear what the caster desires. Sometimes, these illusions are so realistic that the affected can experience touching them. Immunity - Immunity is the ability that grants the possessor immunity from most or any kind of powers. Kiss of Death - The Kiss of Death is the power to kill victims through a kiss. The Siren was the only known being to possess this power. Touch of Death is a variation of this power. Knowledge Absorption - Knowledge Absorption is the power to absorb any knowledge held within a person's minds. The Collectors harnessed this power by using a needle-like finger that was used to pierce a victim's temple. They were capable of extracting specific amounts of knowledge; leaving some victims in a state of permanent dementia, while others simply had a temporary lapse in memory. Life Draining - Life Draining is the ability to drain the life out of other beings to sustain or rejuvenate oneself. This may result in the victim being severely weakened or rapidly aged. If victims are completely drained, however, this ability will lead to their death. Luck Granting - Luck Granting is the ability to grant either good or bad luck to others. Leprechauns grant luck to people through the use of a spell and gold nuggets, which are actually pure magic. Anyone in possession of gold and the right spell can grant luck.